A Camp rock Story
by james is my boi
Summary: What would have happened if Shane had seen Mitchie singing and she told him her whole real story? Also Sam and Freddie from iCarly are in this to. Seddie, Sichie Naitlyn. This is under M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**What would have happened if Shane had seen Mitchie singing and she told him her whole real story? It is something to ponder and this is what MY story is about. Also Sam and Freddie from iCarly are in this to. Seddie, Sichie Naitlyn**

**Sam POV**

"Mom I got into camp rock!" I yelled to my mother.

"That is great sweetie, now can you zipper my dress?" mom yelled. _Ughh she has ANOTHER date._

"Sure mom!" I yelled. _Can't she be happy for me for once?_

**Freddie POV**

I rang the doorbell for Carly's house. She answered the door and I walked in.

"Hey I on't be going on iCarly for a while," I told Carly, and Sam, who was carving a watermelon from the kitchen. Their heads shot up.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"I'm going to Camp Rock," I told them.

"So am I!" said Sam. Carly pouted.

**NEXT ICARLY AFTER THIS**

"Hey all you peoples! The show is just wrapping up for today but we have some news!" Carly told them.

"Carly is going to Hawaii for the summer!" pouted Sam.

"So iCarly will be just Sam and Freddie for the summer!" Carly told the viewers.

"Freddie and I will be at camp Rock!" Sam said.

"I will occasionally webcam from Hawaii!" Carly said.

"Next week we will broadcast from Camp rock!" Sam said.

"We will show a picture of one of Carly's toenails under a microscope as rememberance!" Sam added.

"Gross!" said Carly.

**Two weeks Later at Camp Rock, Mitchie singing scene**

_ Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_ This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Mitchie stopped Shane stepped out of the shadows now that she was done singing. She jumped in alarm.

"That is really good," he told her. "Is that an original?" he continued.

"Well yes but it isn't finished," she answered awkwardly.

"Do you go here?" he asked.

"Um yes and no. My mom works here and I help her out and stuff because she is the main cook but I also take classes here," she told him.

"Cool," he said, "You know Michie, if you don't mind maybe we could hang out sometime and work on songs and stuff," he said, a little shyly.

"Are you sure?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, this song... it is way better than the cookie cutter popstar stuff I have to do. I hate most of the songs I have to sing!" he told her.

"Really? Well I wrote a part to a song, It might sound better with your band than my girly voice," she told him.

"Do you have it with you?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

She started singing, it needed guitars but whatever.

_ It's turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)_

"Nice," he told her.

She smiled, "Just something I thought up," she said. They worked for hours.

They finally had the end result.

_ Music  
It's turn on that radio  
As loud as it can go  
Wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground (feel the ground)  
Say goodbye to all my fears  
One good song may disappear  
And nothing in the world can bring me down (bring me down)_

_Hand clapping  
Hip shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your riding home  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just want to play my music  
Whoa (music)_

_Got my six string on my back  
Don't need anything but that  
Everything I want is here with me (here with me)  
So forget that fancy car  
I don't need to go that far  
What's driving me is following my dreams, yeah_

_Hand clapping  
Earth shaking  
Heartbreaking  
There's no faking  
What you feel when your on a roll  
Yeah, yeah_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
I just wanna play my music_

_Can't imagine what it'd be like  
Without the sound of all my hero's singing all my favorite songs  
So I can sing along_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music_

_Music's in my soul  
I can hear it everyday, everynight  
It's the one thing on my mind  
Music's got control  
And I'm never letting go, no no  
I just wanna play my music  
All night long_

_Yeah_

This was about the time for dinner and they quckly left just to run into Nate and Jason who heard the whole song. they had come to spy on Shane. Then Caitlyn, Sam and Freddie stumbled upon in a bush. They pertended they didn't hear but they did. They all sat by the lake and hung out.

"So how is my birdhouse coming?" asked Jason. They all groaned.

**Hope you like it! My other story is a bit, shall we say Dark? I decided to make a story with a lighter theme on the side. To make it even. Sadly I'm being cut off from computer from Friday to around June 27th sadly. I know it is horrible! But my boy and I are heading to a private island getaway with no internet or phone, well there is one. but that is for emergency's only! then after that I have lots of work to do and I will be online but not updating so until the end of the summer my account will be stale cold and dry. Anyways I am so sorry about this!**

**-Mya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally I'm back! in action! time to write! yay! i got an assistant so work is a bit easier.**

Freddie was annoyed this was not unusual but Sam had put itching powder. In his bed. Well he supected she had help from those friends of hers. Ughh. This was not cool. He was walking around trying to cool off from anger when he heard singing. A girl singing, who was it?

_Freddie talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night_

Freddie gasped, his name?

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_  
Freddie walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

He peered at the girl, It was Sam!

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

What was going on? He couldn't believe it, it was to weird. If only because he really, really liked her...

_ So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

Wow she was bloody _brilient!_ He could sit all friggn' _day_ listening to her voice!

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_ He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Freddie looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Sam had been strumming her guitar with the song.

"Sam?" Freddie said quietly from behind her.

"Freddie! Did you-?" she asked with wide worried eyes. They were brimmed with Tears because there were actually teardrops on her guitar. He nodded and sat down next to her. He whiped the tears off her face gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered hoarsly.

"Don't be," he told he with a soft voice and a smile. Then her kissed. It was slow and sweet and wonderfully beautiful. It felt like forever but when it ended they just lay pecefully on the deck and slowly fell asleep in eachothers arms.

"You may chose to ignore it. That's fine but I know. Sam knows, Nate knows Freddie knows, By god even _Jason_ knows. But you two are _to damn blind_ to see it!" snapped Caitlyn looking exsperated.

"What the friggin' hell are you going on about?" snapped Mitche, equally exasperated.

"You and Shane! oviously you dork!"

"Baghh your nuts, night," with that she turned out the lights and went to bed.

**Did you like it? finally posted it. It's 2:22 in the morning were I am, time for bed. Thanks for **liveforDBZ **for telling me about camp rock section and **Animefreakkagome **sorry if it seems a bit rushed i was trying to finish before I left and this is a little part I meant to add on. I really need a beta reader because i always rush things and stories shouldn't be rushed you are right. I try but i am a very Impatient person and when i think of something I usually just try the make it readable, type it and ask for opions. I'm practicing for writing my own novel but as you can see I need more practice. this are only my first stories and good writing takes time. I'm posting this here in case anyone had the same thoughts of it being rushed.**

**_-Mya_**


	3. Love Story

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Freddie and Sam startled awake, groaning.

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"That is what I would like to know," said Brown in a hard voice.

Sam and Freddie looked at each other in a panic. _Damn it!_ Was the only thought running though their heads.

They could not participate in any camp activities. Shane tried, Nate tried, Mitchie tried, Caitlyn tried, even Jason! But Tess in saying that she saw Freddie and Sam Behaving badly on the edge of the lake made Brown hold firm, if only so she wouldn't spread rumours and a bad rep. for Camp Rock.

A week or so later Caitlyn was singing...

We were both young, when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there, on a balcony of summer air

_Her voice is so beautiful..._ Nate thought

I see the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
You say hello, little did I know…

_She looks really nice right now..._

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go…  
And I said…

_Arghh! why is it so hard to talk to her?_

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

_Come on Nate just tell her!_

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while  
Oh, Ohhh

_Just walk up to her and say it!_

Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go…  
And I said

_I don't want to disturb the song..._

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes

_I am such a wimp_

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes  
Oh, Ohhh…

_Really I am_

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

_I love her_

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

_and she will never love me..._ He got up from is hiding place and left

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone  
I love you, and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad-you'll pick the white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say…yes…  
Oh, Ohhh… Oh, Oh, Ohhh…  
We were both young when I first saw you.

Caitlyn sighed.

_I love you Nate..._ A single tear fell down her cheek.


End file.
